cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aviación Nacional
Formed on 13 January 1916, the Luftstreitkräfte, has taken a significant role in Bexaran military history ever since, playing a large part in the Karma War and in the TOP-C&G War. As a result of inter-service rivalry complicating operations, the operational command of Luftstreitkräfte units was taken over by the General Staff providing the BLW with a single operational command structure. The first military aircraft to be acquired by the former Preuẞisches Armee entered service in 1910 - forming the nucleus of what was to become the Luftstreitkräfte in October 1916. The duties of such aircraft were initially intended to be reconnaissance and artillery spotting in support of armies on the ground, just as balloons had been used during the 19th Century. The Luftstreitkräfte operates 60 front line aircraft, plus transport aircraft, training aircraft, and ground based air defence. The Luftstreitkräfte also has responsibility for Bexar's strategic nuclear forces. All are based in Bexar. Mission The Luftstreitkräfte's mission is to support the objectives of the Kriegsministerium, which are to "provide the capabilities needed: to ensure the security and defence of Bexar, including against terrorism; to support the Government’s foreign policy objectives particularly in promoting national interests." The Luftstreitkräfte's own mission statement reads as thus: “ ... to provide An agile, adaptable and capable Air Force that, person for person, is second to none, and that makes a decisive air power contribution in support of the Bexaran Defence Mission. ” The above statement goes hand in hand with the General Staff's definition of air power, the concept that guides the Luftstreitkräfte's strategy. Air Power is defined as: "The ability to project military force in air by or from a platform operating above the surface of the earth. Air platforms are defined as any aircraft, helicopter or unmanned vehicle." Structure The professional head of the Luftstreitkräfte is the Stabschef (Chief of Staff). The Stabschef heads the Luftstab (Air Staff), which consists of the commanding officers of the various Air Force Branches: *Deputy Chief of Staff *Chief of Security Forces *Chief Engineer *Chief of Air Support *The Generalarzt (Surgeon General) of the Air Force Geschwader The Geschwader (Wing) is the main subdivision of the Luftstreitkräfte; these are responsible for certain types of operation or for operations in limited geographical areas. A Wing controls 2 or more Squadrons (Staffeln). Six Wings exist at this time: *Geschwader 1: controls second line administrative and support facilities *School of Aerospace: controls all environmental training facilities *Geschwader 3 'Richthofen': controls the combat aircraft and parent air stations. *Geschwader 4: controls all ground based missile defence systems. *Transportgeschwader 5: reserve unit that controls the transport aircraft. *Flugkörpergeschwader 6: controls and operates Bexar's strategic nuclear missile force. Order of Battle *'Führungsstab der Luftstreitkräfte' Königsberg **'Geschwader 1:' ***Flugzeug-Wartungszentrum (Aircraft Maintenance Centre) ***Verwaltungsabteilung der Luftstreitkräfte (Air Force Administration Centre) **'Luft- und Raumfahrtschule der Luftstreitkräfte (Air Force School of Aerospace):' ****Grundausbildungs-Staffel (Basic Flying Training Squadron) ****Fortbildungs-Staffel (Advanced Flying Training Squadron) ****Bodenbildings-Staffel (Ground Training Squadron) ****Fachschulbildungs-Staffel (Technical Training Squadron) **'Geschwader 3 'Richthofen':' ***Jagdstaffel 31 - 12 VFW J9A Raubvogel ***Jagdstaffel 32 - 12 VFW J9A Raubvogel ***Jagdstaffel 33 - 12 VFW J9A Raubvogel ***Jagdstaffel 35 - 12 VFW J9A Raubvogel ***Jagd u. Kampfstaffel 35 - 8 VFW J9A Raubvogel; 4 VFW K9A Totschläger **'Geschwader 4' ***Flugabwehrstaffel 41 - VFW BLR-A-25 ***Flugabwehrstaffel 42 - VFW BLR-A-25 ***Flugabwehrstaffel 43 - VFW BLR-A-25 **'Transportgeschwader 5:' Whitfield AFB, Benficklin, Rendar ***Air Mounting Centre ***Transportstaffel 51 - 12 VFW T4 Gigant ***Transportstaffel 52 - 12 VFW T4 Gigant ***Transportstaffel 53 - 12 VFW T4 Gigant ***Transportstaffel 54 - 12 VFW T4V Gigant **'Flugkörpergeschwader 6' Medrano AFB, Port Sullivan, Lyonesse ***Flugkörperstaffel 61 - VFW I-184 ICBM ***Flugkörperstaffel 62 - VFW I-184 ICBM ***Flugkörperstaffel 63 - VFW I-184 ICBM ***Flugkörperstaffel 64 - VFW I-184 ICBM ***Flugkörperstaffel 65 - VFW M-159 GLCM ***Raumfahrttechnikstaffel 66 - KOBEVESS Links *Bexar *Kriegsministerium *Bexarische Landeswehr Category:Military of Bexar